Breadcrumbs traditionally may be manufactured by baking an amount of dough, allowing the baked dough to go stale, and then toasting and/or grinding the baked dough into breadcrumbs of an appropriate size. The breadcrumbs then may be used to coat chicken, fish, meat, vegetables, or other types of foodstuffs.
Japanese style breadcrumbs are distinguished in that they are shaped as elongated slivers with a porous structure and low bulk density. Japanese style breadcrumbs may be used to provide a tender texture and crispiness to a variety of fried foods. Japanese style breadcrumbs generally are formed by passing an electric current through the dough to generate heat therein, i.e., a dielectric baking process. The baked dough then may be dried over time and grated. Such known methods, however, may require a significant amount of time to produce acceptable breadcrumbs.
What may be desired therefore is a system and method of manufacturing breadcrumbs, particularly Japanese style breadcrumbs, in a fast and efficient manner. The breadcrumbs preferably can be manufactured without an extended drying period or for the need for the cooked dough to go stale.